


A wolf's eyes

by bjorn_ironside



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Germanic, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjorn_ironside/pseuds/bjorn_ironside
Summary: While invading a small Germanic village, Bjorn takes away a young woman to be his slave. But he doesn't know that she is everything but easy...
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. The wolf

It was way beyond crazy – it was terrifying, nerve-wracking – and the best battle they had ever had.

Bjorn let out a huge scream of joy and satisfaction, while his axe was nearly crushing into the heads and bodies of his enemies. He knew they would win – he was able to taste it in their sweet blood, in their scared eyes and their screams, whenever one of the Vikings came closer to them.

His axe was covered in blood, dripping wet and sticky at the same time, bathed in the blood of the Germanic small village they had ambushed. Fire was everywhere, and the screams of women and children were filling the heavy night air. Bjorn took a deep breath and leaned against a wooden wall. His eyes were amused.

“You’re almost done, Bjorn?” A sudden voice next to him woke him up out of his deep thoughts. It was Halfdan. His face was nearly as sprinkled with blood as Bjorn imagined his own face to look like; he laughed a bit.

“Almost.”, he said and took another deep breath, looking down to his axe. He still had it in his hands, the wood on the stalk felt nice and warm.

“I thought you might want to have a closer look at the women. I swear – some of them are born to be queens. Have you seen one you like?” Halfdan’s eyes scanned the small marketplace where they stood. The fire had nearly burned a lot of buildings, and Bjorn could recognize one of his closest warriors raping a young woman. The screams were so loud they almost echoed from the forest that was not far away.

“By now I haven’t.”

“You should do soon. Or the good ones will be gone!” Halfdan smiled and lifted his hand to pat on Bjorn’s shoulder, and Bjorn laughed a bit again.

“The good ones?”, he asked, and Halfdan nodded while he threw his axe over his shoulder to carry it.

“The pretty ones. You don’t want to fuck a berserker.”

Bjorn laughed out again and started to push himself away from the wooden wall. A few moments passed where he just stood there and watched the people going crazy about each other – it was a complete normal thing for him that the level of violence was increasing. Mead and beer had done their services, and they had won.

Everything he wanted to have.

A sudden scream out of nowhere aroused his interest. He turned his head left and saw one of his warriors pulling a young woman on her hairs and finally pushing her into the mud that was all over the ground. When Bjorn looked at her face, he was able to see a lot of rage and anger, different to other women.

She was beautiful, but she seemed to be not easy to handle.

Bjorn took a few steps towards the scene and took his axe into his hands again.

“Lasst mich gehen! Ihr verdammten Schweine…“

He couldn’t tell a word she was saying, but somehow he enjoyed the sound of her voice and the way she spit out these words. It almost sounded like a curse – it must have been, because the way the warrior pulled her hair was beyond friendly.

“You will fucking do what I tell you to do!”

“ _Hey_!” Bjorn’s voice was freezing them both, and the warrior nodded respectful. The woman watched him derogative, with slightly blinking eyes. She breathed hard against the way the warrior kept her, and Bjorn nodded over to her.

“What do you want to do with her?”, he asked, and the warrior was getting a little bit pale around the nose. But his hand remained in the hair of the young woman. When Bjorn came closer, he could see that her hair had a dark blonde or light brown tone, probably both – while her eyes were bewitching green.

The warrior pulled her closer. “I want to fuck her.”

“I cannot let you do this.”

“Why?”

Bjorn smiled a bit mischievous and stopped in front of the warrior; he was taller than him, not only a bit, and seemed to be stronger. He pushed his axe back into his belt and nodded over to the young woman, who was still watching him in disgust.

“Because she’s mine. I saw her first.”

“You…. No, you didn’t! Well I…”, the man said, but Bjorn just raised his eyebrow and looked calmly at him. It was one of the moments where it was good to be a son of Ragnar Lothbrok – the warrior watched Bjorn for a few seconds, before he pushed the young woman over to him and snarled.

“Hope you kill her.”, he murmured, and Bjorn just grinned.

When the warrior was gone, Bjorn turned his eyes towards the young woman. She had her striking green eyes still placed on him and watched him like he watched her – her face was still showing all of her hate and anger, and her small fists were trembling. Her body was lean and slim, with long hair that nearly seemed to reach her lower back. A few drops of blood were crossed all over her face.

“You will come with me.”, Bjorn said, knowing she wouldn’t understand a single word he was saying.

“Bastard!”, was the only answer he got; and when she suddenly turned around and started to run, Bjorn was after her in less than a second. It was rough when he pushed her down to the ground, feeling the small body tensing under him. She was strong and Bjorn needed some strength to put her in a position where she wasn’t able to move so much – but when he reached his goal, he sighed.

“For fuck’s sake you are not a typical woman. You could have belonged to our shieldmaiden, but nah… being a Germanic woman will bring some trouble with it.”

The woman just watched him reserved; her hair was wild, all because of the fight they had have.

When Bjorn lifted his hand to touch her cheek, she bit his finger so hard it almost began to bleed.

It was a nearly throbbing sound when Bjorn slapped her in the face, reddening the cheek so much that his fingerprints were visible on her soft skin.

“If you don’t learn how to behave, I will sell you to the man who almost raped you, slave. And now get the fuck on the ship.” Although his voice was soft and quiet, the words sounded dangerous to anyone – and Bjorn knew that she didn’t need to translate to understand what he had just said.

So he gripped her hard by her arm and pushed her to the small muddy road that led to the sea where their ships were located.

On the way to the ship, none of them said a word. But when Bjorn pushed her over the railing of the ship, he could see two helpless rivers of tears running down her heated cheeks.


	2. Green eyes

She was stubborn, Bjorn saw that whenever he turned his eyes to her and looked at her eyebrows that were drawn together. Tied tightly to another girl with ropes on her wrists, she could hardly move. And even though she was cold from the rough wind and water of the sea, she didn't ask for a blanket.

_Pride_ , Bjorn thought, leaning against one of the masts. The sky closed again, and a few drops fell from the clouds. It started to rain as soon as the sun was hidden behind the thick curtain of darkness.

Even when it seemed to rain so hard as if it came out of buckets and the warriors were slowly pulling out the cover for the ship, she stayed there ironically. She didn't even look at anyone, not even Bjorn, who knelt before her and nudged her softly.

"Do you need a blanket?" He asked quietly, but she didn't answer. Her green eyes were fixed on the shackles on her hands; her skin was lightly streaked. When Bjorn wanted to touch her, she jerked her hands away.

Green eyes stared at him angrily, and she bared her teeth. "Nimm deine dreckigen Hände weg von mir," she said, rough and hard. Her language was wild, and Bjorn didn't understand a word.

He smiled anyway. "You are stubborn. I should throw you off the ship. "

Their eyes remained fixed, and although she hadn't understood, she only let out an angry snort.

“You are angry, I know. But you will have to get used to obeying me, otherwise we will have some serious problems.” Bjorn said after a while; his eyes fell briefly on her wrist. He saw a tattoo sticking out over the cuffs and on the edge of her sleeve - but when she noticed his look, she hid her arm as best she could.

"What's your name?" He asked; with a slight gesture, he pointed to himself first. "I am Bjorn. Bjorn ironside.” He pointed a finger at her.

For a moment she was silent; she bit her lip briefly, looked at Bjorn appraisingly before sighing softly. "Sophia," she murmured, and the green eyes slid up to Bjorn again.

They looked at each other; Bjorn couldn't help but look at her face closely. She had narrow cheekbones and a small snub nose, and wonderfully full lips, which, however, twisted again when she noticed his look. Bjorn was about to say something when someone called him.

"We need help with the ship, Bjorn!"

A small sigh, and Bjorn rose to help his people straighten the sails. And when he stood at the railing of the big ship, he could feel a burning look on the back of his neck.

***

They arrived in Kattegat after a week. The women greeted their husbands, were happy and Bjorn could see from their faces that they were relieved - there would be a party tonight. It had always been the case that the arrival of the raids was celebrated.

"Bjorn!" The most familiar voice in the world - his mother Lagertha. Bjorn smiled and hugged her; they hadn't seen each other for a long time. She had been Queen of Kattegat for a while now, and Bjorn hadn't had the urge to change that. He was free in what he was doing and could afford anything. Raids, like Ragnar did once, used to be high on his list.

"You look tired," she said, glancing at his torso. "You should eat more."

"I don't have to eat more, mother." Bjorn grinned and squeezed her again. Only when a man behind him uttered a rough “Come on, you slaves!”, he did turn back to the ship.

Some of the slaves were pushed off the ship, still tied together. Bjorn saw Sophia quickly; she was still tied to the young, blonde girl, and she still had an angry expression on her face. He couldn't help but smile, because she was the most obstinate woman he had ever seen. She definitely had something of the shieldmaiden, only that her skin was a little darker than that of his compatriots.

Lagertha noticed his look and stood next to him.

"You brought a woman with you?" She asked, and Bjorn snorted amused.

"Not a woman, a slave. You know how long I've wanted one, one for me personally."

“We have a lot of women in the village, Bjorn, you know that very well. I bet it's the one with the bad expression on her face, right?"

Bjorn bit his lip slightly and crossed his arms over his chest; he let out a chuckle. "As always, you are unique, mother. Would you have her brought to the other women so that she could be washed and dressed differently? "

Lagertha smiled. "Of course. She is very pretty, but she will not obey you. I see a lot of strength in her.” With a wink, she turned and beckoned to one of her servants, while Bjorn couldn't help but look amused at Sophia.

When she passed him with a pejorative look, the green in her eyes sparkled as wildly as trees in the storm.

He kept an eye on her all evening.

Although the festival was great and people danced and celebrated, Bjorn could not direct his thoughts to the beer or the mead; his eyes kept glancing over at her as she stood there, taking orders from upper slaves, or simply talking to her compatriots who had been captured with her.

When Bjorn had emptied his fifth horn cup with mead, he gathered his last sober mind and walked over to her.

_Why are you behaving like an idiot, she's your slave,_ he thought, and when he stood in front of her, he cleared his throat.

"You must be hungry.", was the first thing that occurred to him; her eyes fixed on him, she just raised an eyebrow. Bjorn was quite a bit taller than her, so he had to look down on her. His fingers tightened on his mug of mead.

"Do you want a sip?" he added, holding out the mug. For a moment she stared at the mug silently; but then she took it and drank from it hastily. When she stopped, the mug was empty.

Bjorn laughed. "Thirsty?"

She grinned. "Yes." she said and pressed the mug back into his hand.

"You understand me?" His incredulity resonated in his voice, and Bjorn stared first into the mug, then back at her.

"Surprised? Northmen always think that women don't learn much.” Her accent was rough and difficult to understand, but Bjorn's mouth opened and closed again.

She had made him an idiot, and she knew it exactly.

"Why didn’t you say anything?"

She shrugged only slightly, and her eyes slid over his chest, then back up to the face. "I don't think I owe you any accountability, Bjorn ironside."

Bjorn snorted amused. His eyes wandered briefly over to the young girl who was watching Sophia anxiously until he looked directly at her again. He took a step closer, his fingers wrapped around her delicate shoulder joint, and with a jerk he pulled her tight against him.

"You are mine and you do what I want. And for now ... you will come into my room.” He whispered these words hoarsely against her neck, and from the soft artery on her neck he could see that his proximity did not leave her completely cold. "... and that's not a request, it's an order."

His rough hand gripped her shoulder more tightly, and with a mechanical movement he pushed her toward the large door that led outside. He didn't miss the cool goose bumps that overran her body as they set out on the cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that there are unfortunately no timely (viking age) perfect fitting pictures of Sophia ... It only serves the imagination. :) Hope you enjoy the story! <3


	3. Skin

With a rough jolt Bjorn pushed Sophia into his room; only a few candles lit the room and the curtains were all drawn. Although it was very cozy and a large straw-lined bed filled half of the space, Sophia looked around unimpressed.

"You're the most ungrateful woman I've ever met!" He whispered to her; his fingers wrapped around her forearm and he pulled her closer to him. The jolt left her gasping, but she was not afraid.

"Grateful? What should I be thankful for? For your mercy?”, her harsh accent sounded much softer in this room, and one of the candles flickered as Bjorn pulled this woman even closer.

Sophia looked at him; her eyes lingered on his, and her gaze slowly slid down his body. Either, Bjorn thought, she knew exactly how to play, or he didn't leave her so cold after all.

"You should be grateful that you are still alive, slave. I saved your life! Do you remember the warrior who wanted to fuck and kill you? "

"As if I couldn't have defended myself!" She snapped; her slender arm pulled away from him, but Bjorn was faster. He deliberately gripped her waist and pulled her closer again. Even if she was stubborn and cold, he knew exactly what strength to exert. He didn't really want to hurt her - but he had to show who was the man here.

"Would you have that?" He breathed towards her; his right hand slid into her long, dark blonde hair with a precise movement; she twitched a little, a gentle touch like this she’d not been expected.

"Oh yeah. I am not the one you think you have in front of you. At some point there will be war over me,” she whispered back; her fingertips rose and lay gently on Bjorn’s collarbone; he let out a low gasp.

Heat, oh yes. He could feel heat that immediately gathered in his stomach and loins - damn it, he wanted her. _He really wanted her_.

"War? Because of you?”, he replied quietly; his eyes slid over her neck. His hands found the way to her robe on the shoulders. It was a long-sleeved robe, one they always gave to slaves; hers was burgundy and almost the same shade as her full lips. The robe did not resist his movements; with a gentle stroke the robe fell from her shoulders and left her there in a sleeveless linen dress.

It was the first time Bjorn was able to see her properly - she was very heavily tattooed. Her two arms were covered with beautiful pictures from the wrists to the shoulders; he could not help but admire the rare art on her skin, because his people made far less beautiful tattoos. Slowly, almost deliberately, a hand stroked her soft arm; Sophia didn't fight back. The dark green eyes were still on Bjorn.

"What are these tattoos?" He asked quietly; his gray eyes went up to her again and she smiled slightly.

“It is common for my people to wear their own life story on their skin. That's mine ... We all have our stories to tell. "

As fascinated as he was, the intoxicating scent of her proximity pulled him back into reality. His hands went to her shoulders, trying to slip under the fine strands of the dress, but with a sudden movement she broke away.

"You won't conquer anyone here, you damn bastard!" She cried out, but before she could escape, Bjorn had already grabbed her by the waist and roughly threw her on the bed. Her fall was cushioned, but she let out a slight gasp. Anger stared at him, combined with lust and fire, he knew it. He knew that look.

"I'll take you when I want and where I want. You are no more than a slave. "

His hands pressed her down on the bed, even if she fought hard. Again and again she tried to hit him, pull his hair, but he knew that he had this little woman under control quickly.

And just as he leaned over her and wanted to brush her dress off her shoulders, it happened: because she wanted to push up with her torso and he pushed her down, their noses collided; a hiss escaped from both of them, but they couldn't ignore the fire. They stared at each other for a moment, then breathed, and then, suddenly, Sophia grabbed his braid and pulled him into a snappy, hard kiss that took Bjorn's breath away. He returned the kiss immediately, violently, longingly, and with enough pressure that a soft gasp escaped her. Her thighs wrapped powerfully around Bjorn’s waist and he pressed her with his pelvis onto the wonderful, fur-lined bed. He knew perfectly well that she could feel his steel-hard cock, and he also left her in no doubt about its size; his hip continued to press between her legs and his shaft bumped between her legs; the dress - and his pants - were in the way.

With a growl, his hands ran to the hem of her dress to pull it up - his cock throbbed with desire and he let out a wild gasp. He wanted this woman. He wanted to lick her, touch her, and really, really fuck her. It triggered something wild in him, something rough that he had long forgotten - a fight.

He felt her panting on his neck and her fingers crawling on his pants and fiddling with his belt - _she was so hot, damn it!_ \- and her voice, which whimpered softly: "Do you want me?"

"By all gods, I do ..." was his groaning answer, and she grinned; her fingers disappeared again and she seemed to be groping for something.

He was just about to raise his eyes to see what was going on, when a hard blow hit him on the head and made him roll to the side, panting.

She'd hit him with the candle's metal stand, and before Bjorn could react, she got up and tried to escape.

Bjorn could only lift his heavy body to his feet with all his strength and followed her; due to the cold and the rain that had started, she didn't get very far. Especially since she didn't know where she was at all. He caught up with her at the gate, yanked her slim arm around and dragged her back, ignoring how angry she was beating on him, shouting.

But she was only a slave - no one heard, and certainly no one saw anything. Bjorn grabbed her with a rough grip and threw her over his shoulder. Her kicks hardly hurt anymore, and when he got to his room, he closed the door directly behind him and locked it. Then he threw her on the bed again and began to put her wrists in thick handcuffs, which he had always kept under the bed.

She gasped softly as the rough chains scraped her skin, but Bjorn ignored it. When he was done and she threw another hate word in her language on his head, he reached back and slapped her in the face.

"You'll learn how to behave and obey the queen's son," he whispered to her; then he lay on the bed with his back turned towards her and soon fell asleep. He ignored the slight tremor of a light body next to him.


	4. The coolness of the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your subscriptions and Kudos! I feel so happy about it! :)... Let's move on and finally bring on some nasty things! <3

The next day Bjorn opened his eyes early; it took him a moment to wake up. The sun hadn't yet risen, but a bird was screaming in the distance.

Slowly he turned on his side and looked at Sophia; now that she seemed to be sleeping soundly, she looked delicate and fragile. Not as hard as in their argument yesterday, so quietly. When Bjorn looked down at her hands, he saw that the chains had reddened the skin a little. He decided to take it off later; but only when he was done.

He got up quietly and washed his face and torso; the cool water felt good on the skin, which was still strangely heated. A few moments later, however, he felt a look on his back; not insistent, but he knew she was awake and looking at him. He turned around slowly, still holding a light linen towel to dry.

"You're awake," he said dryly, nodding at her; her green eyes still looked sleepy, but she only nodded in response. Her eyes were still on his shoulders, curious, appraising.

When Bjorn was still looking at her, she started to answer quietly. "Your back ... did you fight in many battles?"

Bjorn shrugged briefly and pulled on his dark blue shirt. "Yes of course. In many, in fact. I also got my name from one of these battles. Bjorn Ironside ... A swipe can't kill me. "

Sophia eyed him for a moment before raising her hands and holding them out to him. The chains on her slim wrists clinked softly.

"Please take it off. I promise I won't escape."

Bjorn hesitated – he already knew this woman too well to trust her. She had fled before, and that although she had only been here for a day; so he just grinned slightly and pulled her to her feet by the chain. She hissed softly.

"Sorry, but no. The chains will stay on until I'm sure you won't run away.”

"I don't know where to go. I don't even know which cursed country I'm here in."

Bjorn decided not to answer - there were things she shouldn't know. And the less she knew, the sooner he would be able to trim her. So he just roughly pulled her on the chain and took her with him. He didn't even take his eyes off her that day; not even when the other women came to her and wanted to talk to her.

After a week he left her alone for once; the other slaves, he noticed, were careful; they didn't seem to be as stubborn as she was. Obedient and calm, they were - only Sophia vehemently resisted Bjorn. They slept in a bed at night, but rarely did they come closer, and when they did, he usually ended up in hitting her in the face and putting the chains on. He never hit her hard; however, rough enough that she was silent afterwards. Despite his growing desire, he did not want to rape her; it wasn't in his favor.

He hadn't even seen her cry once.

It was exactly two weeks that she lived with them when Bjorn couldn't find her late in the evening. The girl who had always been with Sophia only shook her head anxiously when he asked her where she was; she hadn't seen her, was the shy answer, and Bjorn began to feel a surge of anger inside.

With his mouth twisted and his hand on his ax, he started scanning every corner of Kattegat; _this couldn't be true_! He trusted this slave _once_ , and she _immediately_ tore out ... She could not have gone far; he was certain of this when he was just coming out of a stable; the startled chickens flew around.

His last way led him to the little jetty at the harbor where the ships used to be. Nor was she here, nor was she seen by the fishermen he asked; he kicked a trunk almost desperately when a small figure on the slope of one of the mountains suddenly caught his eye.

A slender figure with flowing hair stood on the edge of the cliff, stretched out her arms and put her head back; a shiver ran down Bjorn’s back because he sensed that it could only be one person. With a leap, he ran to the muddy land at the water's edge and ran towards the cliffs, his eyes fixed on the figure who was slowly setting one foot in front of the other.

He was fast, but not fast enough; when he arrived at the upper edge of the rock with a violent stabbing, the black figure was jumping straight down; the last thing he saw was dark blonde hair that flickered slightly in the wind.

There were moments in his life when Bjorn had hesitated; in battles when he wanted to cut someone's head off. At parties, when he wondered if he could make another sip; on the queen's affairs due to battles. But here, for the first time in his life, the great Viking did not hesitate.

He didn't even pull the fur off his shoulders before he jumped after the little figure into the ice-cold water of Norway.

Cold tore into his lungs so hard that he inevitably cramped a little; after a moment he opened his eyes and looked around. The water was very dark, but he could see a pale glimmer of a female body; he swam two movements down and gripped the tattooed forearm that had sunk far below; his fingers had clasped her arm tightly. He swam with all his might against the oppressive darkness and broke through the surface of the water with a loud gasp.

Sophia seemed to be passed out; with a deliberate movement Bjorn pulled her closer and slapped her face gently, still completely out of breath.

"Sophia!"

A wheezing gasp unintentionally dropped a stone from his heart; although he would never admit it, he was relieved when she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. Her lips were slightly bluish, and her lower lip was trembling heavily.

"You ... you have ...", she started, and Bjorn grabbed her tightly and pulled her closer to him as she was about to go down again.

She spat a little water.

"What did you think of getting away from me and throwing yourself off a damn cliff, huh?", he snapped; his anger over what had happened gave him a harsh voice and his grip grew harder.

Sophia was still shivering, but her eyebrows involuntarily contracted with anger.

"What came to my mind? I think you know that exactly. Every life is better than this, including death. I am not meant to spend my life as a slave! I'd rather die!”, she hissed and broke away from Bjorn.

Bjorn stared at her for a moment, then, suddenly, uncontrolled anger rose in him. With a firm grip, he pulled her towards him; his strong hand gripped her arm, and despite her attempts to defend herself, he swam a few yards away with her. He swam so far that he could stand in the water again; only then did he grab her roughly on both shoulders and shook her.

"You lost your damn mind!! Slaves live not bad here with us! You’re only selfish! All the other women get along, only you need special treatment! You damn bitch ... "

"Bitch? I'd rather be a bitch than your slave! Take off your dirty ... "

"I'll do a shit!"

"Oh yes?"

A flick of the palm in his face left Bjorn stunned for a moment; even though she was so slim, she had quite a bit of strength. She bared her teeth and pulled herself away from him; however, his hands dug into her waist and he pulled her close again, so close that their faces almost touched. With a rough jolt he made her hold still; his hands were like vices on her waist.

"You are more of a slave than you think. Why shouldn't that be your fate, huh?”, he breathed roughly towards her; his fingers tightened on the skin around her waist and his eyes burned into hers. The green was clearer than ever before; even if her face was angry.

"Because I'm the daughter of a _king_ ," she hissed venomously; her full lips opened a little and Bjorn had to swallow. Why exactly did he realize in those seconds that he could see her stiffed nipples because of the cold through the dress? His dick came to life and he was sure that she could feel it as close as they were.

"If you're a princess, my life is cursed ..." he let out, and he continued to stare at her. But suddenly, and he didn't know why, he leaned forward, pulled her tight again, and kissed her.

He kissed her as hard and rough as he felt; ice cold as the water that surrounded them, and bittersweet as her fragrance, which with the salt of the sea was like a torture for Bjorn. She didn't hesitate for a moment; oddly, her fingers clawed at the back of his neck and her legs closed around his waist, especially since she couldn't stand either way; her body trembled, but when her pelvis sat gently on his, the only thing Bjorn could feel was heat.

_Damn, he hated this beautiful woman_ ... he thought, and he gasped as she made a more than clear movement on his shaft. His cock was rock hard now and bumped against her middle with benevolence. Her dress was so tangled up under water that Bjorn had to lift her up slightly; he untangled the dress with her help, and she gasped slightly as she fumbled on his belt to open it. Her fingers slid over his cock more than once, teasing.

"You’re incredible..." Bjorn whispered; he held both hands under her buttocks, the dress already gathered up, while she hastily tampered with his pants; when she finally did it, he pulled her close. The tip of his cock bumped lightly against her clitoris and she threw her head back slightly; her hands were clenched so tightly on his neck that it hurt bitterly sweet; but he didn't want to and couldn't hesitate for a minute. The water was freezing cold, but it was the perfect counterpart to their now heated bodies.

He gave her another breathless kiss on the lips, all tasting like the salt of the sea, before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his cock, which slid effortlessly into her. He could feel that this wasn't just so easy because of the water, _oh no_ \- her pussy was tight and so wet that Bjorn’s length just easily disappeared into it. A deep, harsh groan escaped, and another followed as Sophia began to move with trembling pressure on him, supported only by his hands, which had now gripped her butt tightly and held it.

Sophia took what she wanted; her moan was throaty as she kept moving up and down on his cock; her tightness made him wild, heated him up like never before in his life. It was rough, nasty and cold sex, but it was perfect. Their bodies were found to be a matter of course and had a common rhythm so fast that Bjorn wondered how long he would be able to last. His cock felt so hard now, as if he was coming at any moment, and Sophia's soft lips didn't make it any better.

"Come on, big man ..." she whispered and bit his lower lip hard; her pelvic muscles moved even harder, and he felt that even she was close to an orgasm. She rode his cock more and more violently while the water barely covered them; It was not long before Bjorn let out a violent moan. His cock seemed to explode; he came hard inside her, her trembling body clinging to him; her wet pussy twitched wonderfully under his orgasm, and he held her as tight as he could.

It took him a few moments to find his way back to reality; and only because of a strong wind and the cold water. Sophia was still clinging to him, ice cold and wet; Bjorn exhaled deeply and helped her down from him. After closing his pants, he took her by the hand and pulled her through the water to the edge of the sea; the moon had already risen, and the clothes were so wet that it was bitterly cold and heavy to carry.

With bodies shivering, they went up to the city without saying a word; Bjorn only made sure that she followed him. He had put his fur around her shoulders at the surf, even if it was just as wet; but it stopped the wind more.

Just before the first huts at Kattegat, a figure emerged from the shadow; it was Lagertha. She looked at the two with a narrow smile, and her eyes glared at Bjorn.

"A little late for swimming, isn't it?" she said; the two looked at her, both dripping wet and shivering from the cold. Sophia said nothing; but Bjorn felt that she squeezed his hand tighter and held their clasped hands so that they were no longer visible to Lagertha.

Bjorn hesitated; he looked at Sophia first, then at his mother.

"She fell.", he said wearily, and Lagertha nodded sternly.


	5. Headless

It was a strange feeling when they both lay down in bed and were silent; the fact that the sexual contact had happened did not leave either of them cold and unmistakably revealed that there was something between them, even if neither of them would ever admit it.

It took a long time for Bjorn to sleep that night; he stared at the ceiling of his room for a long time, his arms folded behind his neck, and listened to the steady breathing of Sophia beside him. It was strange - he had just wanted to take this woman with him, had snatched her from her homeland, and yet - nevertheless, it triggered something in him that no woman had ever triggered in him. It was almost like an increasing feeling of affection, and he was sure; if he wasn't careful, he was on the way to falling in love.

The morning dawned early; but Bjorn didn't think of getting up straight. Before dawn, his hands slipped under the furs on Sophia's side; he pressed his body against her back and stroked her long hair from her neck; the skin there was warm and smelled fantastic, so he lowered his head and started kissing every millimeter of skin in this wonderful place as his hands stroked the middle of her body. They kept going up, stroking the soft hollow beneath the breasts.

Of course, she was awake; she exhaled quietly and didn't move a bit at first. It was only when Bjorn gently bit the side of her neck that she stretched her head slightly and let out a soft moan that immediately pulled into Bjorn’s cock and made him hard. He got boiling hot within seconds - and he no longer had to hide his rock-hard erection, which was already voluptuously shoving into the soft hollow of her butt.

They didn't need any words, everything happened by itself: Bjorn roughly pushed her already half-hanging tunic over her head, and she put her hands gently on the back of his neck; Bjorn’s body pressed tight against hers, his abdominal muscles pressed against the excellent curve of her back. His fingers found the way to her pussy quickly, playfully penetrating the hot meat as Sophia let out a louder moan.

_Damn it._

Their first sex was less than ten hours ago, and Bjorn could no longer control his cock; drops of pleasure came out of his tip, his cock pushed past her pussy, rubbed the clitoris briefly, while his three fingers now penetrated her again and again. Until Sophia lost patience and pulled his hand away with a firm movement.

To Bjorn’s surprise, she put his fingers deep in her mouth, all three; her full lips played around his skin, sucking it lustily - Bjorn's breath caught for a moment, then the animal awoke in him.

His hands roughly gripped her hips and he drew her butt closer; with a smooth and steady movement he entered her easily, _deep_ , as deep as his cock allowed.

He fucked her hard and mercilessly; his forearm pressed against her collarbone, holding her beautiful torso in check as he kept pushing hard into her with a steady rhythm. He felt her heat, her tremor, which seemed to grow steadier with every push; even if he himself was on the threshold of climax, he gathered all his strength and bucked into her again, harder and more merciless than before.

His control over himself was rewarded - it didn't take a minute or two breaths from Sophia when her pussy suddenly twitched and the muscles in her damp inside contracted violently.

Bjorn used her orgasm and kept thrusting hard until he came too. His cock was pulsing, and for a moment he really had to gasp; however, he tried not to be too loud because he wasn't really keen on any rumors. Of course, each of them fucked slaves, that's what they did: but he had long been promised to someone else.

Sophia quickly suppressed her moans; breathing heavily, they remained lying against each other, and Bjorn still had his tense forearm around her neck; after a while, however, he let go.

They were silent for a moment; then Sophia turned to him and looked at him. The green eyes looked clear and curious; there was still a little sweat on her forehead.

"Don't even _think_ that that this means something," she said quietly; however, a small crease on the side of her lip told him that she was having a hard time pinching a grin. Bjorn, on the other hand, shrugged and returned the half-hidden grin.

"I can only give it back. You're not that hot. "

Sophia rolled her eyes and wrapped one of the furs around her body; with a silky movement she got up and pulled the blanket with her. Bjorn breathed softly when he saw her bare shoulders.

“If you don't mind, Bjorn Ironside, I'd like to go and take a bath. Or at least freshen up here. "

It took Bjorn a moment to answer, but then he nodded and pointed to the small washbowl that was filled with fresh water as always. Sophia looked at the washbowl, then at Bjorn again; and he sensed that she knew the rules. Because as the top member, it was his first responsibility to use the water; but he just grinned.

"For today it should be alright for me. I have nothing against a little wetness from your body.”, he answered her look, and for the first time, maybe also for the first time correctly, she smiled a little cautiously and bared a row of beautiful white teeth.

Bjorn was still staring at her when she had leaned over the sink and washed; _a sight that you don't have every day._

Bjorn hadn't tied her up when they went to the great hall of Kattegat, but he kept her close to him; he knew she could try to escape again at any time, and he didn't want to let that happen. Some of the women, mostly normal shieldmaiden or simple peasant women, looked at the two curiously as soon as they crossed their path; Sophia didn't seem to care too much, as Bjorn saw from her looks; but it made him uncomfortable.

He knew that Germanic people were not welcome in these countries.

When they arrived at the great hall, Lagertha had already met with some of her closest confidants. They were sitting at one of the large tables and seemed to be discussing something, but when Sophia and Bjorn entered, they fell silent. Astrid, one of the fighters, narrowed her eyes; but his mother put on a harsh smile.

"Bjorn, there you are! We have a session and we need your help."

"Fine," said Bjorn, pointing to a place for Sophia to sit down, but Lagertha raised her hand. Bjorn and Sophia looked at her in confusion, but she just smiled wryly.

"She can't stay here, Bjorn. Please send her away for the duration of the session."

Bjorn thought for a moment; he was frozen in his movement. His eyes brushed against Sophia's green eyes, but she just nodded and pushed past him. Bjorn watched her go; he hadn't had a chance to insist that she should stay, but it was too late. With a more than queasy feeling he sat down with the women and men, his mother's eyes burning on him.

"We are here because we have received a declaration of war."

"A what? From whom?” Bjorn let out; his hands were frozen with which he was about to pour himself a cup of water. Lagertha’s eyes literally flashed, and Bjorn felt everyone’s eyes on him.

He turned slightly, looked at everyone, then looked back at his mother.

"What?"

“The declaration of war came from your slave's father, Bjorn. Why - _why the hell_ didn't you tell us she is a princess?"

"I ... I didn't know-"

"You did not know? So you only slept and swam with her instead of investigating? This village - it was just an outside facility. They have a huge force and they will come and get the girl. How should we…"

"You ... what? I thought it was just a small village ... "

"HOW should we stop an entire Germanic army? We don't have enough men!"

There was silence in the room, and Bjorn sighed. His eyes fell on the table in front of him and he stared at the small wooden panels. Damn, he hadn't thought about that. Even if she mentioned it ... who would have believed it would be true?

"How many are there?" He asked quietly; he avoided his mother's angry look. His body felt strange, tense and yet buttery.

"Several thousand, if not tens of thousands. All because you couldn't keep your fingers off the little one! Any other slave would have been good!” Lagertha shouted; her fingers gripped her throne with rage.

"I didn't choose her on purpose and she didn't look like a princess. She looked like a peasant girl, honestly, I- "

"You will solve this problem. We will fight, but we will use her as a leverage. If they want to destroy us, we will kill them- and her. "

Bjorn bit his lip and continued to stare at the table. He loved his mother more than anything, and he definitely wanted to defend his people. Nothing more than that. And yet - his inside seemed to burn with fear. He knew very well that it would be difficult for him to kill Sophia in front of her father's eyes, and above all it would be difficult for him to let her go at all.

_Did he have feelings for her?_ She was nothing more than a slave, maybe with a higher value now, but still ...

"Or do you love her?"

"No," he replied firmly, firmer than he wanted, and with a jerk he pushed his chair away. They were still looking at him, but when he started to leave, Lagertha cleared her throat.

"You will drum up the troops from the surrounding countries and you will keep an eye on the little one. We still need her. Find all allies so we can build a strong army. Maybe we will defeat our country and then she will be killed anyway."

Bjorn's mouth twisted, but he nodded silently before swinging towards the gate and running outside.

His anger grew more than usual, but for now he had to find Sophia. His heart was pounding, almost as if he had run straight, but his worries were superfluous. Sophia stood at a small booth with furs and talked to a trader who smiled gently.

When Bjorn approached the two, the trader bowed and Sophia grinned cheekily.

"Already done?" she said, but Bjorn grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. He didn't say a word, even though he had meant to praise her because she hadn’t been far away. A real change ...

"What is-" began Sophia, and Bjorn looked around and then pushed her back into a dark corner and reared up in front of her. His eyes looked worried, even if he wanted to look stern.

"Your father, he's on his way here," he said quietly; his eyes scanned the area again, then looked down at Sophia, who looked shocked.

"My father?"

"Yes. With an army. They want to get you."

Sophia said nothing; but Bjorn could see a mix of shock, relief, and worry in her eyes; and something else that he couldn't name yet.

"Sophia, we have to do something. Or my country will be overrun. Please, help me."


End file.
